


1 in a million

by 2seokplease



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Updates, Soulmates, Switches POV, chenle and jisung arent in college, i have other stories, ish, jaemin is shy, jeno is determined, read them :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: Lee Jeno you've encountered your soulmate"well fuck"On Jeno's first day of college, he gets the message that he's met his soulmate. Now all he has to figure out is who they are out of 30,000 students





	1. Chapter 1

When you first encounter your soulmate you hear the phrase 'you've encountered your soulmate today." Jeno is not a romantic person but he's always wanted to hear those words to finally have his person. Hes seen his friends meet their soulmates and hes seen strangers stop in the middle of the street wide eyed.

Its Jeno first day of college. After a long and stressful 4 years in high school, he finally made it to his dream college. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement. He spent the day in classes and getting an introduction to all the courses. Both of his closest friends made it into the college and he stayed with them the whole day. 

When all the classes were over all 3 of them stayed at Renjun's dorm. They all squeezed onto his small bed and just talked about the day and what they expected form college. 

"I actually don't like the fact that there's a cafe on campus because we all know how Hyuck gets when he's around coffee." Renjun brought up

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"We all know that you go-" Jeno got cut off with the sound of the door opening and someone walking in. A boy walked into the dorm and put his bag down by the other bed in the room.

"Oh thats Jaemin, my roommate."

Jaemin jumped a bit at the voice not realizing that other people were in the room. He turned around and smiled at the other people. Felling awkward to just lay down and go on his phone when other people were here he excuses himself and left the dorm. Once they heard the door closed again they all looked at each other.

"Hes cute as fuck." Hyuck said and they all nodded in agreement.

"And I get to live with him," Renjun said and Jeno pushed him a bit.

They hanged out for a few hours later and Jaemin ended up coming home. Both Jeno and Donghyuck realized that it was getting really late so they both left.

Once Jeno reached his dorm he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Lee Jeno you've encountered your soulmate._

"Well fuck."

Its his first day at college so hes probably encountered tens of thousands of people and it doesn't help that's he's bisexual. It also isnt good that the whole soulmate voice doesn't tell him what time hes met them either.

If he wants to figure it out hes going to have to try really hard.

 


	2. voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did he know he was closer to him than he thought

“CHENLE!” Jaemin screamed at his friend.

”why are you screaming I’m right in front of you.”

Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung were all sitting on the swings by there high school and Jaemins former school. 

Jaemin promised them that they would meet up after his first day since the commute  is only half an hour. 

“I HEARD IT” 

“heard what?” Jisung questioned 

“THE SOULMATE VOICE. GUYS I MET MY SOULMATE TODAY.” 

Almost liked it was planned all of them screamed at the same time. They got off the swing to congratulate their friend. To say that Jaemin was a hopeless romantic was a understatement. The boy lived for all things cheesy. 

“Well do you have any idea who it is?”

Jaemin processed the question then realized something important. “The thing is I met like a billion people today how am I supposed to know who it is.” 

“Well you’re gay so that cuts out  half the people.”

”That’s true. Well if the voice comes back when you talk to them again so I might have a chance.” 

Little did he know he was closer to him than he thought.

 


	3. library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo what if Jaemins Jenos soulmate."
> 
> "Thats funny." Jeno started. "For one I would've of heard the second soulmate voice by now and second that would be too lucky for my superstitious ass."

"No Hyuck this is the 4th time this week we stayed in my dorm. We cant keep coming back just because you think my roommate is cute."

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes as they waited outside Renjuns dorm while he put the key in, going to put down his bags before they go to the library on campus.

Jeno leaned against the wall by the door and Donghyuck stood in front of him. While Renjun was in his dorm and the boys were just on their phone they heard a noise at the end of the hallway. They saw Renjuns roommate, Jaemin walking towards the dorm.

"Hello." He said as he got out his keys. Donghyuck replied with a hi and Jeno smiled. Once Renjun came out and they all started walking Hyuck made an interesting claim.

"Yo what if Jaemins Jenos soulmate."

"Thats funny." Jeno started. "For one I would've of heard the second soulmate voice by now and second that would be too lucky for my superstitious ass." 

Renjun agreed and the topic was dropped. Once they reached the library they swiped their card and found an empty table to sit at. They took out their homework and some books and started studying. Since they were all still new to the school they made sure to stay extra quiet and respectful. 

Then when it got quiet to the point where coughing sounds like fireworks going off Jenos phone makes a loud sound.

His eyes go wide as everybody looks at him and many people start to shush him.

"Shit shit shit."

He goes to turn off the phone but looks at the notification.

 **Mark:** Theres going to be a small(ish) party on Saturday, you and your friends should come. If you are, ill send you the details!

One party wont change anything, he thought.

But it did. It changed a lot.


	4. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never knew that making one decision could make him so confused.

“Come on Jaemin.” Mark started “If you don’t go to any parties in your freshmen year you’ll be seen as a loser for the rest of our college experience.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he listened to the older. Parties weren’t his thing. “I’m ok with that.” 

Mark stomped in front of Jaemins bed and held his hands on his hips. He waited until Jaemin took his eyes off his phone and looked at him. “If I say yes will you get the fuck out of my dorm”

”Yes! See? Was that so hard.”

Jaemin pointed at the door. “Keep true to your words.”

Mark nodded and walked out the door. In the hallway Mark bumped  into someone. 

“Damn are all Jaemins friends this cute”

”Donghyuck stop flirting with people!” Someone behind him said. 

Mark just laughed and continued on his way.

 **Jaemin:** do you guys want to come to a college party

 **Jisung:** you? Na? Jaemin? Is? Going? To? A? Party? With? Other? People!

 **Jaemin** : yes

 **Chenle** : Yeah we’ll go

 **Jaemin** : I knew I could always count on you :’)

Jaemin turned off his phone when he heard the door unlock. Renjun walked into the dorm and his friend close behind him. 

“Oh Jaemin you’re in here! That’s ok we’ll go somewhere else.”

”no it’s ok you can stay I’ll go somewhere else.”

Donghyuck stepped forward with a smug look on his face. “Guys guys how about we all stay and get to know one another. Hmm?” 

Jaemin didn’t want to be rude so he agreed. 

He never knew that making one decision could make him so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make another Nomin soulmate fic but I have like 50 other fica to keep on top of. Also feel free to ask me any question :D


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day threw any possibility of jaemin being his soulmate for Jeno.
> 
> but like they say, expect the unexpected

“I’m Renjun, I’m 18 and I’m an art major.” Renjun said.

They all sat around the dorm a bit of awkwardness was present. Nobody knew what to say so they started with introductions. Jaemin smiled and silence filled the room. 

“So anyways as you guys may know I’m Donghyuck, 18 years young, into men,” he started his eyes went to Jaemin at the last statement “single and ready to mingle am I right boys.”

Jeno sighed, “oh my god Donghyuck stop.” 

“Anyways I’m Jeno.”

”Hes bi.” Donghyuck added 

Jeno rolled his eyes and looked at Jaemin. 

“What oh yeah I’m gay too.” 

Jeno laughed and Renjun steeped in. “No he wanted you to introduce yourself.”

”oh I’m Jaemin I’m 18 as well I’m studying history and I’m happy to meet you guys.”

Donghyuck stood up and clapped his hands together. “ well this was nice but me and Jeno should go.” 

Jeno nodded and as they left waved at the people remaining at the dorm. 

This day threw any possibility of jaemin being his soulmate for Jeno.

but like they say, expect the unexpected 


	6. party planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You excited for the party today?" Mark asked as he was looking through Jaemins closet picking out acceptable clothes.
> 
> "Of course! Its not like youre forcing me to go."

"You excited for the party today?" Mark asked as he was looking through Jaemins closet picking out acceptable clothes.

"Of course! Its not like youre forcing me to go." Jaemin responded 

"You'll have fun I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

As Mark and Jaemin kept on talking Renjun walked in.

Mark and Renjun exchanged greetings as Renjun put down his bags.

"What are you guys up to?"

"I'm just helping Jaemin not look like shit at the party today."

"Oh me Jeno and Hyuck are going to the party."

"Oh really?" Jaemin asked his interest peaking. Maybe this party won't be so bad

"Maybe this party wont be so bad." 

"Oh so you care now that cute boys will be going?" Mark asked annoyed

"Oh shit I said that aloud?" 

"Dont let them know you think they're cute. It'll feed their oversized ego." Renjun added before taking his keys and heading towards the door.

"Noted." Mark replied.

Jaemin got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. "This party better be the time of my life and I better come home up someones number or I'll be pissed as hell."


	7. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jeno you've kissed your soulmate.

"no alcohol ok." Renjun repeated for the 50th time.

Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jeno all sat on the city bus taking it to the party. They didn't have the luxury of a car and they ire as hell weren't going to drive.

"I know I know I can't drink alcohol because I have to be responsible for you guys I get it." Jeno said with a sense of annoyance in his voice. This was his first college party and he couldn't even drink. 

Eventually, they reached a stop near the dorm and walked from there. Outside the building they saw students socializing, some with red solo cups in their hands and others looking like they just got there. They opened the door and walked up a few flights of stairs till they reached the dorm.

"This is our first party as college students." Donghuck started "We have to make it special." 

Renjun and Jeno nodded in agreement as they opened the dorm.

They were honestly quite surprised to see how calm it was. There were no people passes out drunk, no people throwing up, not a lot of people dancing or singing either. They walked further into the dorm until they saw Mark and Jaemin. 

"Hey!" Mark said with a big smile as he walked closer to them.

"Hey" they all responded back.

Mark proceed to look at all their faces and then around the dorm. 

"You guys came early." He clarified. "Just wait a few hours and then itll be a party."

"Well I should start getting drunk now! Ill be going." Hyuck said as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Hyuck no!" Renjun shouted as he followed close behind. 

Mark went off to do his own thing as Jeno and Jaemin awkwardly stood in the living room.

"Hi-"

"Well-" 

They both looked at each other and then started apologizing.

"You go first."

"No you do I insist."

"I wasnt going to say anything important anyways."

Jeno won the little fight and Jaemin started talking. 

"Well hello. If you cant tell by my overly optimistic personality I really want to be here." He said sarcastically

Jeno laughed and nodded in agreement, "I'm the designated driver expect I'm not driving. Were taking a fucking bus. But all of us drunk is not a good combination." 

"Oh really?" Jaemin questioned.

"Hyuck is just off the rails when he drinks and Renjun just starts getting really sleepy."

"What about you?"

"I spill my guts out when I'm drunk. I have no filter."

"oof thats rough."

They got tired of standing and sat on a couch at their conversation continued. More and more people started walking in and every now in then Jeno would look around to make sure his friends are doing something embarrassing. Now looking around this is the party Mark described. People were dancing and talking and having a good time.

The boys were just watching everybody until Jaemin had a suggestion, "We should go dance."

Jeno was taken aback a bit and looked at the other smiling boy. "You mean like there."

"No I mean lets go to Vancouver and start dancing, of course I mean there silly!"

Jeno lushed a bit and then got up. He held out his hand and Jaemin put his hand in his. Jeno then lead the way to the dance floor. The song was fast so both boys starting to dance to the beat and laughed. They were having a competition as to who can do the weirdest dance. Then after a few more songs the song changed to a slow 90s pop song.

"This is so cheesy!" Someone from the crowd screamed.

"My aux cord My songs!" Someone else screamed back.

Jeno laughed and then out of nowhere Jaemin took one of his hands and laced it on his waist. He did the same with the other hand. He put his hands around Jenos shoulders and leaned in a bit. "That seemed to shut you up."

Jeno opened his mouth to reply but he just closes it and smiled. 

They moved around a bit and looked into each other eyes until their eye contact broke and made its way towards each other lips. 

"Can I?" Jeno asked as he leaned in a bit

Jaemin nodded and then broke the distance. 

The eventually separated and looked into each others eyes and thats when reality hit Jeno.

His eyes grew wide as he muttered up an excuse to go to the bathroom.

He fastly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

He leaned against the door and took a breath.

"What the fuc-"

Lee Jeno you've kissed your soulmate.


	8. talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno dropped to the floor confusion overwhelming him.
> 
> No one ever said anything about the soulmate voice saying when you kissed your soulmate.

Jeno dropped to the floor confusion overwhelming him.

No one ever said anything about the soulmate voice saying when you kissed your soulmate. 

He got up and went to the sink to splash his face with water.

"This is isnt happening This isnt happening." he kept on repeating until he heard a knock on the door and someone yelling for him to hurry up. 

He quickly dried his face and walked out the bathroom. When he returned to the living room he couldnt find Jaemin. He saw Mark dancing and decided to ask him.

"Hey have youve seen Jaemin."

"Yeah he just left! He seemed to be really emotion though. I tried to ask him whats wrong but he said he just wanted to go back to the dorm."

Jeno muttered a quick thank you as he ran out of the apartment. He pushed back drunk people dancing and couples making out as he caught he bus.

He kept on trying to call Jaemin and talk to him.

It isnt the fact that theyre soulmates if jeno was being honest he would say that he had a crush on him.

but theyre soulmates. Its a big deal no matter how much you care about it.

Once he reached Renjuns and Jaemins dorm he knocked on the door lightly.

"Yeah" he heard someone faintly sniffle

"did you hear it too." Jeno responded laying his hand on the door.

Jaemin walked up to the door and laid his hand on it as he replied, "yeah"

"I guess we're soulmates."

"I guess we are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like how i wrote this chapter fjakjhk but anyways its just gonna be fluff from here


	9. mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you're sitting outside my dorm." Renjun started as he extended his hand and helped jeno up. "As for why I don't know"

"Hey jeno you ok?" Jeno heard vaguely along with a shake on his shoulder. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Renjun standing and a bright light filling the hallway. 

"Where am I?" He muttered as he stretched trying to come to his senses.

"Well you're sitting outside my dorm." Renjun started as he extended his hand and helped jeno up. "As for why I don't know"

Renjun took out his keys and opened the door only to have Jaemin fall into the floor.

"what the hell another one " he said with a huff as he bent down to help Jaemin up. 

As Jaemin was dealing with the dreaded waking up process he glanced up and his eye met Jenos. 

"Oh hi." He said lightly the events of last night coming back to him. 

Jeno smiled and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I should go now."

"wait!" Jaemin exclaimed. "Let's go to the caffe together. Please." 

Jeno nodded and they made their way leaving behind a confused Remjun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been a month since I uploaded but I'm back


	10. cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"so?" Jeno said as they sat down at the cafe with their coffees in hand

"so" Jaemin replied awkwardly.

The walk there was filled with tension. No one knew what to say so they just looked ahead not making a sound. Jaemin did though come here with jeno to have a conversation so that's what he set out to do.

"Look" he said as he looked up from his drink and made eye contact with Jeno, "i know its weird now knowing we're soulmates but lets be friends. please. Ive always thought you were so friendly and loveable and ive always wanted to talk to you. So can we please do that?" He asked almost worriedly. Jeno shyly nodded his head and Jaemin beamed. He knew this was the first step. He spent the remainder of the time chatting away finding anything to talk about. Before they knew it it was time for class.

"Well Jeno I had fun." Jaemin exclaimed before they parted their ways.

"I did too" Jeno said with a smile before he left.

_Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad._


	11. hyucks soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a day.

"so how was it? with jaemin." renjun asked as he and jeno walked back from their last class of the day.

"it was ok considering the circumstances," he responded 

eventually, they made it to jenos dorm and they walked in and crashed on the small twin size bed in the corner. they just laid like this for a while not talking until they heard the door open and lifted their heads to see hyuck entering the room. 

"long day?" he aid as he put his things day and crashed on his own bed.

"every day in college is a long day." renjun responded. after a while renjun noticed the time and decided that it was time to leave. as he left jeno deciided that it was probably time for him to actually get things done and to go on with his day. as he was brushig his teeth he barley heard a voice coming from behing him.

"um... jeno?"

he turned around to see hyuck standing in the doorway of the bathroom nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve. jeno mustered up the best yeah he could with the toothpaste in his mouth.

"i think i.. found my soulmate?" 

at this statement jeno chocked on the toothpaste and was coughing as hyuck shocked tried to help him. he spit it out and then looked up from the sink. "what do you mean you foud your soulmate?"

"what i mean is that i heard the voice a while ao but today i kissed mark and i heard it again."

"YOU HEARD THE VOICE BEFORE" he exclaimed coming out louder than he expected it to.

"im sorry."

jeno led hyuck to their beds once again and softened his expression. "its ok. everything iwll be alright. you know who it is and youll work through it."

"i hope" is all he is managed to say back as they say their goodnights and go to bed

what a day.


	12. what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin have gotten close

jeno and jaemin have gotten close. they spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. jaemin learned about jenos friends and how they got to know each other and jeno learned about jaemins friends that are still in high school. they liked being friends and were find just doing this for now but just they underlying thought that this is all going to progress into more was a little intimidating. 

sometimes jaemin really hated the whole soulmate voice thing. the fact that he cant choose who he loves and a big part of his life is kind planned out for him. he wished he couldve jst found jeno on his own without knowing that hes probably going to end up with him. its frustrating and he feels alone with this feeling. he smiles at jeno because he wants to smile at jeno but then he feels like his body is making him do it because he has to and he hates it. 

he kept on feeling this way for a while until one day everything turned shitty. he decided to come out to his mom which didnt turn out as he hoped, he failed his midterm which he studied his ass for, he cracked his phone and he ate moldy bread. his luck wasnt good that day to say the least. he felt so hepless that day. he just wanted to fall on his bed and cease to exist. he didnt even want his problems to go away he just wanted to not have to get up every again and let everything deal itself. fuck everything. 

right when he thought the worst the best came into his room, lee jeno. 

jeno listened. he didnt offer hopeless solutions h just listened and who knew how much jaemin appreciated that. but once jeno left jaemin felt different. his heart tightened and he could only let out big breaths. it took him a while before he realized he was in love with jeno, his soulmate.

 

 


	13. bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really did that

“well fuck” jaemin cursed at himself as he woke up the next morning, bags appearing under his eyes and his mouth producing a long yawn. he got no sleep last night between doing homework, procrastinating doing the homework and thinking. he knows it’s inventiable him and jeno working out but still it’s so much. he wants to just sit there for the rest of the day and think but his schedule tells him otherwise. 

he gets up and reluctantly gets ready drinking left over coffee from god knows when. he starts making his way to class music blasting through headphone, looking at al the faces passing by until he spots jeno through the crowd. jeno has the cutest prettiest most awe striking smile he’s ever seen. he swears it hurts looking at it that’s how powerful but he can’t stop from looking away. its addicting and he wants it so bad and maybe that’s what gives him the final push as he run towards jeno grabs his hand and pulls him into the nearest bathroom.

once their inside he lets out a big breath and leans in not connecting their lips until jeno just says “yes”.

there was something about this kiss that was different. it was short and simple but he felt breathless by the end. as he pulled away he looked towards the ground his cheeks turning pink.

”well isn’t this romantic” jeno said motioning towards the bathroom. 

“shut up” jaemin protests as he playfully hits jeno chest. they give each other warm smiles as they lean into each others arms and stand their for a moment. eventually jaemin realizes how late his is and bolts not before saying goodbye. 

wow,

he really did that.


	14. confident

“hyuck”

”hyuck” 

“hyuck”

”hyuck”

”hyuck” 

“hyuck”

”WHAT”

“damn didn’t need to yell like that” jeno said putting his hands defensively in the air as he took a step away from the bed donghyuck slept in. he let the other boy get adjusted as he waited on the bed. “so  um me and jaemin kinda kisses again and I kinda maybe might be in love with him I don’t know.”

this definitely caught hyucks interest as he sat up in his bed and looked at jeno with big eyes and was about to y'all before he got interrupted

"-and i think i'm going to ask him out, as like boyfriends." 

"and i want to ask him out, as like biyfriends." jaemin said confidently to his friends over lunch. ever since the kiss he was more confident then ever. 

"when are you going to?" 

"on friday after class." both jeno and jaemin answered. 

soulmate culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this saved as a draft for a month and i forgot to post it omg yalls


	15. planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno will make sure he doesn't lose it lose his love.

While their souls are connected they still don't really know each other. People can be soulmates and never learn to love each other as love is a promise not an emotion. So while Jeno knows he wants Jaemin to be his boyfriend he cant ensure he'll get there. What if he plans a really big public gesture and Jaemin is embarrassed or he plans something small and Jaemin thinks it isn't big enough. What is Jaemin decided he doesn't want to meet his soulmate what if he's against all that. 

Theres a groups of people all around the world that'll reject their soulmate because they feel it's against their free will and while Jeno respects that he think his heart would actually break if Jaemin just left him before getting to know him. And he knows that won't happen because Jaemin hasn't but that's how his mind works always turning to the worse. 

Desoite him not knowing what he's going to do all he is that he has to plan. When he gets nervous he gets flustered. Take for example they were hanging out and Jeno tried to tell the other his outfit is cute but instead he told him 'you are wearing an outfit that is cute' but with much more stuttering. 

Or when Jeno wanted to take Jaemins hands and when Jaemin noticed he spit out that there was a mosquito on his hand and stayed the rest of the time in his pants pocket. 

Looking back they're practically dating already but this is a big step this would almost seal their connection, that they found each other and it worked out. Not everyone gets here and Jeno will make sure he doesn't lose it lose his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i'm so sorry i haven't updated this since october my bad


End file.
